


The Final Mission

by starvonnie



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Prompt: "It will be okay." (Occuring right before the mission to kill Airachnid)





	

"We haven't had proper time together in _months_."  Knock Out crossed his arms and sat on the berth, scowling at the ground.  "Can't Dreadwing take someone else?"

"But he asked _me_ , Knock Out.  What do you want me to do?"  Breakdown was busying himself with his preparations, though he still felt Knock Out's glare settle on his back every now and then.  He didn't blame him.  He didn't want to leave either, but orders were orders.

"Tell him 'no?'"

Breakdown sighed, his shoulders sagging.  Turning to face him, he said, "I'm sorry, Knock Out."  He crossed the room and gave him the most apologetic look he could, but Knock Out still wasn't looking at him.  "I hate leaving you when you're upset."

"Then stop making me upset?" Knock Out suggested unhelpfully.  But when he turned crimson optics up to look at him, the anger faded quickly. 

"I know you were looking forward to this."

"And it's _Airachnid_."

"It will be okay.  I'm just there for back-up.  I'll spend whatever remains of the evening with you once I'm back.  Okay?"  He carefully stroked Knock Out's cheek with a knuckle.

Taking hold of his hand, Knock Out brought it to his mouth as he stood and left a gentle kiss on it.  "I have a bad feeling about this mission.  You know what she's capable of."

Breakdown chuckled.  "But I have a beautiful red speedster to come home to.  It would be a crime to keep him waiting."  He pulled Knock Out in by the waist while he giggled and blushed almost as red as his paintjob.  "And the sooner he lets me leave, the sooner I can get back to him."

Sighing and resting his helm against his chest, Knock Out murmured, "Okay.  Just... be careful."

"I will."  One last kiss left on his cheek, and Breakdown was off.

He paused just outside their door, checking his subspace for Knock Out's gift.  They wouldn't have too much time afterwards, and there'd be no time for him to get it before he could give it to him.  He could only hope that Knock Out would accept it, and perform the final act.  He'd put this off long enough.


End file.
